


Pride

by infinitethejackal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Pride, gadget is nb and uses he and they, gonna go change project infinites tag rq too now okay thats all, infinite is agender and also uses he and they, ive used other bc theres no nb/nb tag which would be the one i feel applies, n ig i forgot abt it bc it doesnt fit anymore, originally inaccurately tagged as m/m on instinct, this is basically just abstract fluff and banter, when i started the main fic like two years ago i hadnt thought abt gender or tbh much of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethejackal/pseuds/infinitethejackal
Summary: Gadget takes Infinite to his first pride parade. That's about it, really.Set in Project Infinite verse!
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> -gets up from laying face down on the floor and brushes off several layers of dust-
> 
> ...oh, hey, didn't see you there. uh,,,, what's up. it sure has been a hot minute since i posted anything fresh huh..!! cue awkward cricket chirps. weLP. to make a long story short, bc let's be real yall came for the gay not my life story, this year has been rather... nightmarish. i was bedridden for about half of it with physical yikes (no, not covid related) so, im only just starting to recover, aaand im also in the process still of dealing with a lot of mental difficulties - processing repressed feelings, old trauma catching up, the whole shebang!! we (don't) love to see it!! aaanywho,
> 
> project infinite is currently in a state of rework in that;  
> • the whole tense of the story is changing to present, which you can thank my partner raptor for (#promo btw check out their infinite fic All that Rises must Fall and show them some support they are very talented and i love them), they influenced me and now i cant write any other way, oops,  
> • general improvements and additions, changes, and removal of unnecessary clutter is gonna be a thing  
> • additional chapters are going to be inserted in periods that i felt i skimmed over
> 
> so..!! that's why it's a bit quiet! im not giving up on this au and so ig this is also my nod to it for the time being... thank you for reading, understanding, and all the kudos and support ive had on the main story. i hope this last minute impulsive oneshot qualifies as somewhat of an apology for my prolonged absence. enjoy!!

"Do I... _really_ have to do this?" Infinite sighs.

Gadget pauses behind him as he finishes securing the cape - flag -- flag cape? - around Infinite's neck; gently tucking the knotted string holding it in place beneath the fabric of his scarf. Gadget's hands linger for a moment, and then he withdraws with a quiet hum, placing a brief kiss to the side of his partner's ear. It flicks slightly and tickles his snout.

"Well... no," he says, meeting Infinite's uncertain gaze in the mirror in front of them, "I'm not forcing you. You don't _have_ to do anything that you don't want to. I just, think it'll be fun."

Infinite snorts. He rolls his eyes, and turns his head to glance over his shoulder.

"I'll remember that next time you tell me to clean up after Rascal."

"Okay. One thing. You have to do one thing that you don't want to."

"Or wash the dishes. Or do the laundry."

Gadget shakes his head as if in dismay, but Infinite catches the humor in his eyes, the way the corners of his lips twitch as he tries not to smile. "You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably attractive?"

"Yes. Shut up."

"Oh." His cheeks warm slightly, and he redirects his head forward again, staring down as his idle hands twitch restlessly. He - he had been being sarcastic - he didn't actually expect Gadget to agree. He _should_ have, after all, they've been together a while now, but, he's still sort of... processing things. He mumbles an awkward "thanks" and begins picking at one of his claws, not knowing how else to respond.

"Huh?"

"I - I said thank you...?"

Gadget laughs, and Infinite huffs, scrunching his nose. What? What did he say? He was trying to be _grateful._

"What?"

"Sorry," Gadget grins, "it's just... wow. What happened to your confidence?"

"It died. About the time that I realised what a piece of shit I was for, y'know. Destroying the world." Infinite grumbles, and then regrets it immediately.

The light-hearted atmosphere begins to wither, and Gadget's expression falls, shifts to one of concern. He opens his mouth to speak, but Infinite waves a hand dismissively. "I know, I know, you're gonna remind me that I'm better now. I was just..." he hesitates, then settles for, "don't worry so much, alright? It's fine."

"...You are, though." Gadget murmurs. "Alright, here, turn around. Look at me."

Damn it all. He goes and tramples on their banter by being too real, and now...

Infinite lets go of a long breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He doesn't really want to, but... he complies, doing a small one-eighty and leaning against the sink, bracing himself; he knows there's no getting out of one of Gadget's talks. Gadget steps closer, fixing him with a look all too fond, kind, soft, and Infinite stares back, the apprehension melting away as his heart swells - it's scary sometimes, scary how easily something as simple as a wordless gaze can render him so... vulnerable to his feelings.

Gadget cups Infinite's cheek, runs a thumb over the soft white fur there, and leans his head down, resting his forehead against Infinite's with a tenderness that Infinite has to fight every day to believe that he deserves.

"Listen," he sighs, and Infinite can feel his breath, so close, "you... you don't have to pretend that you don't still feel negatively about yourself sometimes. But... really. I always tell you you're better because you are. Infinite..." Gadget stops there for a moment, trailing off; his hand fumbles against Infinite's, until he manages to intertwine their fingers. "You've grown so much... in just under a year, even. How long ago was it you moved in? Nine months..? Mid September or so, wasnt it?"

"...Yeah," Infinite manages to utter, echoing, "mid September. It was a long summer."

"And look at you now... already so much more aware, so much more compassionate... you've come so far in such a short period of time."

"I still have faults."

"I know. But I'd say they're far less troublesome than being an egotistical war criminal," he jokes softly. "I wouldn't expect you to ever be completely devoid of flaws, sweetheart. What matters to me is that you acknowledge them... you accept they exist without excusing them either - you're always trying so hard to be better. That's all anybody could ever ask of you; and that includes yourself. Don't downplay your growth just because you're not perfect. Perfection has always been unattainable, for anyone."

"...Even for a being that was created to be?"

"Even for a being that was created to be," Gadget affirms, gently brushing a few stray locks of white hair out of the way as he pulls back, smiling. "Though keep in mind you were created to be _Eggman's_ idea of perfect. That's not really too reliable."

A flicker of a smile crosses Infinite's own face. "Fair."

"Anyway... point is, you're doing wonderful, and... I'm so proud of you."

"...Alright, now you're just - what's that phrase again - you're just butting me up so I'll go to that stupid parade with you." Infinite says, chuckling half-heartedly.

"Buttering," Gadget corrects, nudging his snout against Infinite's, "And I am _not."_

" _Sure_ ," Infinite says sarcastically, but there's a playfulness returning slowly to his voice, too. "Of course not."

"Mmhm... that's right. See, if I wanted to, as you so eloquently put it, _butt you up_ ," he stifles a laugh, "I'd just... do this..."

Gadget closes his eyes half-way, brushing his lips across Infinite's, just enough to qualify as a kiss, but far from the most satisfying one they've ever shared. Infinite's breath hitches for a moment, and everything else fades away - all he can think is that he wants, _needs_ more - but it's almost painfully brief, as Gadget slips back again, a teasing grin spreading across his muzzle.

"...You," Infinite swallows, subconsciously wetting his lips as he regains his bearings, "you suck. You're an asshole."

"You still love me."

"I'm going to steal your teeth."

"Hot."

Infinite snorts, pushing him away. "Intolerable. You are intolerable."

"Coming from you?" Gadget laughs.

"...Alright, touche. But I expect a proper kiss later."

"Of course."

Infinite can't help but laugh too. It feels... good, to laugh again. Gadget makes him laugh a lot these days.

There's a sudden, abrupt buzzing on the counter, and he turns to glance at Gadget's phone. Pride parade reminder.

"Ah, crap. We should probably get a move on," Gadget says.

"I still don't get it," Infinite states, but doesn't object, "Why would marching around with a crowd of strangers be fun?? What's the point? And - will I even be _welcome_ there? I'm not exactly world's most favourite person..."

Gadget reaches for the face paint sitting at the corner of the sink, and Infinite shuffles out of the way so that he can use the mirror. "Maybe not," he admits, "I can't say for sure what reception you - we - may get. But, it's been a long time since we've had any serious incidents with the public and... you still belong there as much as anybody else. This is about having pride - embracing and celebrating your identity," he waves the box of paints as if to emphasize, "and... well, I think you deserve that. And it's like - it's nice, to just be around others who understand what it's like to question yourself, and exist outside of 'normal'," he scoffs slightly, "societal... garbage."

"And you made fun of _my_ 'eloquent' speech." Infinite smirks, watching Gadget begin his makeup for the day.

"At least what I said doesn't sound as inappropriate as 'butt you up'," Gadget returns the jest, carefully creating his first stripe. It's wobbly... but passable.

"...You know, I really hadn't noticed that until now. Wow."

"You're welcome."

"I guess... uh - back on the topic of what you said about parades, not really weird euphemisms - I guess I kind of get it when you put it like that. I'll... look, I'm going, but if it stinks, you owe me so much candy."

"What kind?" Gadget turns to look at him, raising his brows mischievously.

"Oh, ha ha. Both."

"So, lollipops _and_ kisses?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Gadget winks, "Let's finish getting ready. You've got yourself a deal!"

Infinite can't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

**×+×+×+×+×+×**

It's loud, it's bright, and it's almost overwhelming. Excited whoops and peppy chatter, so many different conversations tangling together, the jarring music, all of the _colours_ \- confetti and glitter and _flags_ , so many flags. Some worn, some waving, some hanging out of people's windows... everywhere he turns there's stripes in every hue under the sun. He doesn't know what most of them even _mean_.

Trans is... that's the blue, pink and white one the rat off to his side is holding. He knows the rainbow flag many others are sporting is for everyone. He knows agender, if only because that is what _he_ is - it still feels odd, letting all of these people know as his cape flutters behind him in the breeze, as the pin on his jacket that Shadow gave him catches the glint of the midday sun - and he knows nonbinary; Gadget has that one painted on his cheeks. The rest, though? No clue.

Gadget will point them out, and tell him what they mean, but it's so much to remember. Gay, lesbian, bi, pan, poly, ace and aro, demi, intersex... Infinite can't even _hope_ to memorise everything. So many words for so many different identities... genders, romantic attraction, sexual attraction... he still doesn't know what to call his own attraction, but supposes he doesn't _need_ to call it anything. He knows he loves Gadget. That's enough. Gadget doesn't label his either. He says labels are a choice, not mandatory, and Infinite likes that notion.

...Despite the sensory overload, he's glad he came. His partner looks so... so _happy_ to be here, and Gadget's happiness warms Infinite's core. Seeing him smile, laugh... it's the most he could ask for. He's never seen a parade before, and yet, he finds himself more interested in Gadget, who he sees every single day. But... he isn't complaining.

Gadget is beautiful - far more beautiful than Infinite finds multi-coloured shredded paper and sparkly rainbows; as much as he appreciates what all this stuff is meant to stand for. His red fur is striking and bold, without being too much, his gold eyes bright, but not blinding. He's pretty in a way that isn't invasive.

Infinite really loves him.

Gadget keeps checking in, to make sure Infinite is okay - and he hasn't once let go of his hand, making sure they won't get separated among the crowd.

Honestly, he's surprised to see so many people - and in such high spirits. Even his own presence hasn't seemed to have dampened the mood. Infinite has been recognised a few times already, and usually they just look away; though a couple of people did approach him. Well - moreso they approached Gadget and had to awkwardly acknowledge him being there too. He'll take it over being shunned. He doesn't really like attention much anyway.

Infinite feels a light squeeze, and turns his head to look up at Gadget.

"Enjoying it?"

"It's..."

Is he?

"...It's alright." Infinite shrugs.

Gadget chuckles. "Sorry. I know it's a lot to take in, especially the first time..."

It's hard to hear him among so much surrounding racket, so Infinite speaks a little louder as he asks, "How many... have you been to? Of these?"

Gadget's brows furrow in thought. "Uhh... three? Counting this one. My first was when I was nineteen... then I went to another at twenty, the year before last. As you can imagine there was, uh... no parade last summer. Too busy dealing with a certain somebody," he playfully knocks into Infinite's side.

"...Sorry," Infinite says, giving him a sheepish half-smile. "Man. I hardly knew anything about the world then. I guess... that made it easier, for... for me to hate it."

Another squeeze.

"Don't apologise... I mean, yeah, it sucked, but you've said you're sorry countless times already. No point dwelling on it anymore. Hey - you want to get some ice cream when we meet up with the guys? I don't know about you, but I'm sweating my ass off, and it does _not_ feel good."

"God, yes please. I think I'm gonna get heatstroke if we don't get ourselves to some shade soon... where are meeting them again? What time?"

"About, uh... fifteen minutes. That café we visited a few weeks ago? Are... you gonna be okay? With, you know, social interaction?"

"I'll manage."

"Ooh, spoken with such enthusiasm!" Gadget grins.

"Fuck off. You're lucky I think you're hot."

"Uh huh."

"Who's coming again?"

"Sonic, Silver... Amy... Shadow and Rouge, so probably Omega too... the Chaotix... to be honest, almost everyone, actually."

"Wow."

"Yeah... I think pretty much the whole group fall somewhere in the LGBTQ community," Gadget says.

"Maybe I should... ask them," Infinite muses, "about how they identify. If they want to share with me. I still don't know very much..."

"I think most of them would! Don't worry... it'll take some time, but you'll get there. There's just a lot of diversity, so there's quite a bit of ground to cover, is all. I think you're doing great, love."

Infinite feels his face heat up and shoots him a look. "Don't - Don't call me that in public!" He whisper-yells, and Gadget grins, bemused.

"We're literally in the middle of a pride parade."

"It's embarrassing...!"

"You're real silly."

"Am not."

"Are too," Gadget smiles, "but I'll nonetheless accept your boundaries. Whew - okay, yeah, let's, uh... there - the other side of the road is in the shade a little more. C'mon. I'm starting to feel light-headed."

Infinite nods, the idea of getting out of direct sunlight very appealing; he feels like he could start dripping into a gooey puddle, which is a rather unpleasant image. His fur is damp and clammy, his head burns...

Gadget leads them through the other pride-goers in a rather elaborate and stress-inducing zigzag to the opposite side of the street, the two apologising as they bump into people now and then. The relief they're rewarded for their efforts is practically instantaneous, though, so Infinite decides it was worth it. He can't help but sigh inbetween quiet, short pants as the cooling shade encompasses him, and the wind ruffles his fur. Everything aches. His calves, the soles of his feet... It's been like - what, an hour of non-stop walking? He doesn't like to think of himself as unfit but... in this weather? It's almost unbearable.

"Alright... this is way better," Infinite says, catching his breath a bit, "Mind if we take a break soon? My legs are killing me."

"Yeah, sure thing. The café is actually only like, a block away? Do you... need to lean on me or anything? Maybe you shouldn't have worn a black leather jacket in the peak of a summer afternoon," Gadget jokes, seeming a bit tired himself.

Infinite snorts. "I'll be alright. Though you have a point... can't really stop here to get it off though. Do they have air-con on in the café, you think? Or like... a fan, at least? I barely remember our last trip..."

God, he's exhausted. He reaches up to wipe some sweat from his forehead, and swallows, his throat feeling dry. They should have brought water - who wouldn't think to bring _water?!_

"I sure fucking hope so," Gadget huffs, adjusting his grip on Infinite's hand, "if not I think I'll just evaporate. Eugh, your gloves are all damp."

"So are yours," Infinite chuckles, "we nearly there?"

"Uh huh. Dead ahead, see?" He points with his free hand to the promising building. "Just a few more minutes away."

"Remind me to _never_ do this again. I'll be accepting my candy when we get home."

"Y'know what? Fair," Gadget concedes with an amused smile, "at least it'll be... memorable. Ah, yes. The day we nearly passed out at pride. Love to see it."

There's a faint jingle, and Gadget pulls his phone from his pocket. He fiddles with it one-handed, then tilts it to an angle where he's able to see the screen without the glare of the sunlight.

"Text?"

"Yeah. Sonic says him and some of the others are already there...? Oh - yeah, I see them outside, I think. Okay. We can do this. C'mon, final stretch."

"I think I've had more than enough stretching to last me a lifetime." Infinite grumbles, as they continue to trudge along, fingers still interlocked.

"You and me both."

**×+×+×+×+×+×**

Infinite is sore. He is so, so fucking sore. There are not enough words to adequately describe how sore he is. The pain in his feet had hit a point where he actually started walking funny on the trek back home, and he would've found it humiliating, had he not been too out of it with fatigue to care.

They spent a couple of hours with the others, eating ice cream, drinking slushies, basically just consuming anything cold within reach and talking about the parade, their experiences... Infinite asked some questions, now and then, but he can hardly recall all the answers. He had no idea so many of them were part of the community. And... they had all been so accepting too - something that surprised him. Amy gave him another pin, with his pronouns on it. He had told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted that, if he had accepted Shadow's, he could accept her gift too. So, he did.

He appreciates it.

He climbs into bed, in Gadget's room, the one they've shared for so long now; into his partner's awaiting arms. Gadget smiles, holds him close. He kisses Infinite softly, slowly, and Infinite savours every moment of it. Limbs tangled together, their bodies bathed in the soft glow of Gadget's bedside lamp, there's a sense of intimacy in the moment - a calm, gentle closeness that soothes Infinite like nothing else.

He combs his fingers through the fur on the side of Gadget's head, his eyes barely open, drinking in the sensation of Gadget's own hands; one running along his side, the other stroking his back. If there's one thing that isn't sore tonight, it is most certainly his heart. Gadget's touch fills him contentment, lifts weight from his body that he never even knew was there - with him, in his embrace, Infinite feels safe. He feels wanted. He feels respected. He feels secure. And he feels loved. So, so very loved.

"Your candy," Gadget murmurs against his lips, eyes twinkling, "as promised."

"Mm," Infinite hums, a full, genuine smile spreading across his muzzle, "my favourite kind."

"I hope... today was still a tiny bit okay. All things considered."

"If I admit I enjoyed it despite nearly fainting, will you stop kissing me?"

"No."

"...Fine," Infinite sighs playfully, "it was... not that shit. I mean, I went there for you, really, but it could been worse. I suppose."

"Same time next year?"

"Absolutely not."

Gadget laughs. It's a much sweeter sound than parade music.

"Thought so."

He kisses Infinite once more, and the world around them is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was a decent read!!! im a bit rusty, this was done on one very hurried sitting, aaand it has no real plot. throw in the fact i myself have never been to a pride parade (i am lgbtq+ if anybody is wondering - he/they agender myself, with a nb partner who uses they exclusively) and you get uhhh, this afsfsfsfd,, anyway !! back into the woodworks i go. happy pride gamers.. even tho i did this on the last day. tbh i was unsure whether to post this at all bc it's so all over the place n im a bit embarrassed by it but its 9pm, im tired, out of time, have a headache, aaaand i figured kind of poorly thrown together content is better than nothing SO
> 
> -loud cough followed by scuttling that gradually becomes more distant-


End file.
